To love Ru Blacklight
by Inferno999
Summary: Despues de haber sobrevivido a la bomba nuclear, Alex Mercer se encuentra en otro predicamento cuando un ser del espacio secuestra a su hermana y la unica forma de recuperarla es matando a un cierto individuo. ¿Sera que el poderoso virus seguira las ordenes de este extraño ser? o ¿decidira traicionarlo y traer a su hermana de vuelta?. ligeros OOC
1. Un visitante de las estrellas

**Hola a todos como veran soy nuevo y este es mi primer fic el cual es un crossover entre mi serie de anime favorita y mi juego favorito, to love ru y prototype y antes de esto cominse**

**declaimer: no posea nada de lo que esta aqui cada uno de estos pertece a sus respectivas compañias y mangacas sin mas que decir ¡EMPEZEMOS!**

To Love Ru Blacklight

Trouble 1: Un visitante de las estrellas

_¡BOOM!_

_Fue todo lo que se escucho cuando la bomba nuclear estallo en el horizonte del oceano ensordeciendo todo Manhattan una vez que se acabo todo quedo en silencio mientras en un muelle no muy lejos de ahi un cuervo empezó a comer los restos de una masa de carne sin saber que esa masa de carne se envolvió en el con zarcillos rojos y negros consumiéndolo y pronto la masa de carne se empezó a mover formando un cuerpo, brazos , piernas, costillas, columna y finalmente la cabeza la figura se reformo en una masa de zarcillos rojos y negros revelando una figura humana llevaba una chaqueta negra con rayas blancas en los antebrazos una sudadera con capucha gris unos vaqueros azules y unos zapatos café la figura se enderezo y hablo_

_-'Fui por la verdad. La encontre. No me gusto. Desearía poder olvidarlo._

_Alex Mercer esta ciudad ya ha sufrido mucho por sus errores. Por lo que él hizo en Penn Station. Y quien sea que él haya sido eso es parte de mí._

_Cuando cierro mis ojos veo las memorias de millones de hombres muertos gritando mientras tomo sus vidas. Momentos que reviviré por siempre._

_En que me he convertido. Algo menos que humano…..Pero también algo mas' reflexiono el hombre_

_el comenzo a caminar por el muelle hasta que escucho un sonido probeniente de uno de ello_

_Brrrrr sonó un teléfono cerca del muelle_

_El hombre se acerco y contesto _

_-"Quien es" dijo el hombre con voz seria y impaciente_

_-"Alex soy yo Ranglan escuche la explosión no puedo creer que sobrevivieras a una explosión nuclear" dijo el doctor asombrado_

_El doctor Bradly Ranglan fue una de las pocas personas en las que Ales podia confiar, el le ayudo en muchas cosas desde conseguirle informacion hasta creale un suero para sacarle un parasito y tambien tomar cuidado de su incosciente hermana_

_El hombre encapuchado ahora conocido como Alex hablo_

_-"Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, doctor" dijo Alex con voz pesada_

_-"Te tengo buenas noticias Dana ha despertado de su coma le explique la situación y estaba preocupada por ti" dijo Ranglan_

_-"Dana ha….despertado" dijo Alex en un tono incrédulo pero feliz_

_-"Quiero hablar con ella" dijo con seriedad y rudeza en su voz_

_-"Alex estas ahí estas bien" dijo Dana con una voz casi temblorosa_

_-"¡Eso lo debería decir yo Dana, realmente estas bien no tienes algún dolor o mareo o…!" dijo el Mercer mayor muy preocupado_

_-"Estoy bien estoy bien y tu, seguro te debe de doler algo después de esa explosión" dijo Dana_

_-"Solo un ligero dolor de cabeza pero estoy bien estoy feliz de que te hallas recuperado" dijo Alex en tono feliz_

_-"Yo también estoy feliz de que estés bien y que me hallas salvado, gracias Alex" dijo felizmente_

_-"No voy a dejar que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño te lo prometo y-" Alex no puedo terminar la frase cuando se escucho un estruendo en la habitación de Dana y Raglan a trabes del teléfono_

_-"AAAAAAA!"- oyo gritar Dana _

_-"¡¿Que fue eso?! ¡¿Dana estas bien responde?! ¡DANA!"- grito Alex_

_Alex empezó a correr y saltar por toda Manhattan destrozando todo a su paso hasta que llego al hospital entro en la habitación y no encontró nada solo escombros y un hoyo en la pared siguió buscando hasta que encontró a Ranglan bajo unos cuantos ladrillos_

_-"Ranglan! ¡Estas bien que paso donde esta Dana y quien se la llevo responde!" exigió Alex _

_-"Todo fue 'cougt' muy rápido 'cougt'" dijo el doctor tosiendo sangre_

_-"La pared exploto y luego unos hombres raros con unas raras ropas entraron con extrañas armas y se llevaron a Dana no se quienes eran pero no era ni los de la marina ni los de la Blackwatch" dijo el doctor mal herido_

_-"HIJOS DE PUTA LOS HARE PEDASOS!" grito Alex con una enorme ira asesina en su voz_

_-"kukuku bien, bien eres una persona muy entusiasta Sr. Mercer justo lo que necesito" dijo una voz extraña provenniente de la habitacion haciendo tanto a Mercer como a Ranglan sobresaltar_

_-"QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA" dijo Alex trasformando sus manos en afiladas garras_

_-"Oh no se preocupe la señorita Dana está bien…por ahora y en cuanto a su pregunta pues soy lo que ustedes llamarían un visitante de las estrellas" dijo en un tono burlón_

_-"¡NO ME JODAS MALDITO BASTARDO DONDE ESTA DANA!" exigió Alex_

_-"Ven a este lugar y tus preguntas serán contestadas" dijo luego apareció una hoja de papel de la nada con una dirección_

_-"Nos veremos pronto Sr. Mercer, chao" se despidió la voz mientras se reia a carcajadas_

_Alex recogió el papel y se dirigió hacia el lugar con una ira asesina y en cuanto Reglan pues él se quedo pensando acerca de algo que dijo esa extraña voz_

_-"Con que un visitante de las estrellas, eh" dijo incrédulo mientras se levantaba de los escombros_

_-Me apiado de la pobre alma que provoco esto- dijo el doctor con miedo en su voz_

**_Bien fin del primer capitulo y claro habra mas espero que lo disfruten y una cosa mas si notan a algun personaje actuando OOC diganmelo y porfavor revise y comente_**


	2. Respuestas y una Mision

_Trouble 2: Respuestas y una misión_

_Alex había llegado a la dirección la cual era en el centro de Central Park cuando llego al centro vio algo que pensó era imposible, frente a sus ojos era una nave espacial _

_-"Asique ese bastardo decía en serio lo de 'visitante de las estrellas' espero que Dana este bien, joder justo cuando finalmente había despertado esto sucede maldita sea" maldijo así mismo_

_Dentro de la nave_

_Alex empezó a caminar dentro de la nave hasta que encontró una gran sala ahí vio otra cosa que creía imposible en una especie de trono se encontraba un enano color verde agua rodeado de 5 chicas cada una de rasgos diferentes, Alex seguía estupefacto hasta que el enano hablo_

_-"Oh señor Mercer finalmente ha decidido venir" dijo el enano con regocijo en su voz_

_Alex se dio cuenta de que era la misma voz que le hablo antes eso solo lo hizo enojarse aun mas, transformo sus brazos en garras listo para despedazar al enano y a esas perras a su lado_

_Las chicas que rodearon al enano se asustaron pero parecía que el enano no estaba nada asustado_

_-"Oh yo no haría eso señor Mercer" dijo el enano fríamente_

_De repente apareció una pantalla mostrando la imagen de Dana encadenada y rodeada de 2 guardias los cuales tenían espadas rodeando su cuello_

_-"No quera que la señorita Dana pierda la cabeza o si fufufufufu" rio maliciosamente _

_Alex apretó los dientes volvió sus brazos a la normalidad y entonces hablo_

_-"¡Maldito bastardo que es lo que quieres!" dijo furioso_

_-"Perdone mis malos modales al no presentarme mi nombre es Lacospo y lamento el secuestro de su hermana pero de lo contrario no escucharía lo que tengo que decir solo quiero que haga unos mandados para mí una vez que qué haya terminado la señorita Dana será liberada" explico lacospo_

_-"Que clase de mandados" pregunto Alex aun enojado_

_-"Veras hace tiempo yo era el candidato a matrimonio de la princesa más bella del universo pero sucedió algo terrible cuando ella fue a la tierra para un experimento un terrícola la secuestro y la ha obligado a ser su esposa. Cuando me entere de esto envié a una asesina pero ella también calló bajo su control y no solo eso la princesa tenía 2 hermanas menores que se enteraron de lo sucedido y se decidieron a salvarla pero fue en vano ya que también cayeron bajo su control, el solo recordarlo me hace que me den ganas de llorar" lacospo dijo mientras lagrimas de anime caían de sus ojos (según su versión)_

_-"Entonces esto porque me involucra a mi" Alex un tanto confundido_

_-"Quiero que me ayudes Alex Mercer solo tú me puedes ayudar y una vez que termines te devolveré a tu hermana"_

_-"Que tengo que hacer" dijo Alex seriamente_

_-"Quiero que mates al humano y a la ex asesina que envíe y me traigas a las 3 princesas" Dijo lacospo sin rodeos_

_Alex lo pensó un momento_

_-'Joder que debo hacer si no lo hago ese bastardo matara a Dana y si lo hago la Blackwatch y la marina sabrán que sigo vivo y intentarán ir a por ella otra vez, mierda vea por donde lo vea igual será malo para ella, pero no tengo otra opción' pensó Alex_

_-"Acepto pero necesitare los nombres y fotos de mis objetivos" dijo resignado_

_-"Como desees" lacospo apretó unos botones y en un instante aparecieron 5 fotos de diferentes personas una era un chico con el pelo naranja puntiagudo y ojos marrones con un trajes de preparatoria la otra era de una chica rubia con ojos rojos y un traje negro probablemente de combate la otra era un chica peli rosada con ojos color esmeralda y una cola de demonio la otra tenía también el cabello rosa pero más corto y sus ojos eran color violeta también tenía la cola de demonio y la ultima tenía las mismas característica solo que en el pelo tenía 2 coletas y su pecho era más plano_

_Lacospo apretó otro botón y enseguida aparecieron nombres debajo de las fotos_

'_Yuuki Rito' debajo del muchacho peli naranja_

'_Konjiki no Yami' debajo de la chica rubia_

'_Lala Stalin Deviluke' debajo de la chica peli rosada con ojos esmeralda_

'_Momo Velia Deviluke' debajo de la otra chica peli rosada de ojos violetas_

'_Nana Asta Deviluke' debajo de la ultima peli rosada con coletas_

_-"Estos son tus objetivos tu misión es matar a yuuki rito y a Konjiki no Yami y me traigas a las 3 princesas para quitarles el control" dijo lacospo_

_-"Entendido" dijo Alex un tanto sorprendido delo jóvenes que eran_

_-"Donde los encuentro" pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos_

_-"En Japón" dijo con indiferencia_

_Esa respuesta cabreo a Alex_

_-"¡JAPÓN! COMO MIERDA VOY A IR HASTA JAPÓN BASTARDO" dijo gritando muy enojado_

_-"Oh mi estimado amigo pero si ya hemos llegado" dijo en tono relajado_

_Haciendo al virus confundirse por eso_

_-¡De que mierda me estás hablando!"- dijo todavía enojado_

_Lacospo solo se molesto en señalar su dedo hacia una de las escotillas de la nave cerca de Alex_

_Alex miro por la escotilla y se quedo en shock al ver que en efecto habían llegado a la ciudad de Japón y todo eso mientras hablaban, muchos de los científicos en la cabeza de Alex decían que eso fue físicamente imposible en todos los sentidos, él no les hizo caso ya que técnicamente lo estaba viendo justo enfrente de él_

_-"¡Pero cómo! ¡Cuando!"- dijo Alex todavía en shock por lo que acaba de pasar dirigiéndose a Lacospo el cual solo tenía una sonrisa extensa en su cara_

_-"Bienvenido a Saínan Alex Mercer" dijo lacospo con una mira complacida en su rostro _

_Alex todavía se veía sorprendido por la rápida llegada pero lo supero rapido considerando ya ha visto cosas tan raras e imposibles como esto, incluso el mismo era una cosa rara e imposible, un virus sensible con cuerpo físico y mente que camina en una piel humana eso incluso igual o más raro que lo que acaba de pasar justo ahora_


	3. Trouble 3: La llegada a la ciudad

_Trouble 3: La Llegada a la ciudad _

_Alex había visto la ciudad no recordaba la última vez que vio una ciudad tan tranquila y pacífica se había acostumbrado a los constantes gritos de gente e infectados y los tiroteos y explosiones de la marina y la guardia negra peleando contra ellos en Manhattan pero aquí no vio nada de eso solo una ciudad tranquila con gente normal viviendo una vida normal_

_-"Es hermoso" dijo Alex en voz baja_

_-"Bien preparémonos para aterrizar" dijo lacospo_

_-"No es necesario podría saltar desde aquí sin problemas" dijo Alex tranquilamente_

_-"Soy con siente de ello pero si lo hicieras llamarías la atención de tus objetivo aterrizaremos cerca del instituto saínan ahí encontraras a la mayoría de tus objetivos ¿crees que estás listo?" pregunto lacospo_

_-"Yo fui hecho para esto" dijo Alex seriamente_

_Aterrizaron cerca del instituto como el dijo, Alex se preparo para cualquier cosa reviso el lugar y vio que no había nadie_

_-'Hmm quizás á de ser fin de semana aquí, aun así debo estar listo para cualquier cosa' pensó mientras se adentraba en el instituto vio un calendario y vio la fecha_

_Domingo 8 de Junio_

_-"Si es domingo entonces no encontrare nada aquí mejor iré al centro haber que encuentro"_

_Ya en el centro Alex no encontró nada inusual solo el hecho de que llamaba mucho la atención seguro por sus ropas. Alex ignoro sus miradas y siguió su camino hasta que encontró a alguien era una chica rubia la cual llevaba un atuendo negro de combate estaba comiendo una especie de comida japonesa según sus recuerdos eso era conocido como un Taiyaki_

_-'No hay duda ella es Konjiki no Yami será mejor ser precavido' pensó Alex _

_De repente otra chica apareció esta llevaba una falda purpura zapatos negros una camisa rosada de mangas cortas cabello castaño recogido con un moño y ojos café y se acerco a Yami _

_-"Perdón por la espera Yami-san" dijo la chica recién llegada_

_-"No pasa nada Mikan ¿conseguiste lo que querías?" pregunto Yami_

_La chica ahora conocida como Mikan hablo_

_-"Si fue un poco más caro de lo que pensé pero si ya lo tengo" respondió la castaña_

_Alex vio esto y preparo un plan, se metió a un callejón y entonces una masa de zarcillos recorrió su cuerpo cambiando de forma ahora tenía otra apariencia llevaba un terno café y pantalones café junto con unos mocasines negros y una corbata verde su cara también cambio era un empresario que él había consumido hace tiempo su nombre era Brandon Cours, Alex salió del callejón con su disfraz para así acercarse al dúo sin llamar la atención. De lo que escucho y entendió es que esta chica Mikan era la hermana menor de Rito algo que lo hizo sentir mal sabiendo que tiene que matarlo_

_-'¡Maldición esto solo lo hace más difícil realmente lo siento por tu hermano pero no tengo otra opción!' dijo en su mente_

_Yami se había percatado de que aquel hombre que las había estado viendo desde hace rato lo cual levanto ligeramente sus sospechas decidida a ir a revisar _

_-"Quien eres y porque nos espías" dijo Yami en su tono frio habitual_

_-"Eh no, no, yo no estaba espiando solo esperaba aún compañero que me iba a recoger es todo" dijo en perfecto japonés_

_Alex es capaz de imitar o pretender las reacciones humanas normales ya que estaba acostumbrado a tener que fingir para poder entrar en las bases de la Marina o la Guardia Negra. Luego Yami hablo_

_-"Eso espero" respondió de nuevo con su tono frio_

_-'Joder realmente es hábil tengo que ser más cuidadoso la próxima aquí hay demasiados testigos' pensó Alex_

_-"Que sucede Yami-san" pregunto mikan preocupada por su amiga_

_-"Nada en especial solo un extraño hombre que pensé que nos espiaba" respondió la asesina_

_-"En serio lo crees no parece nada sospechoso más bien se ve como una persona cualquiera" dijo Mikan_

_-"Aún así hay algo en el que me inquieta" dijo Yami_

_-"No crees que estas un poco paranoica" respondió su amiga_

_Yami volteo para ver al hombre pero se había ido cosa la cual solo levanto mas sus sospechas._

_En otra parte_

_Alex había comenzado a saltar de edificio en edificio pensando en lo que paso_

_-'Debo de ser más cuidadoso con mis objetivos especialmente con ella" pensó mientras saltaba otro anuncio_

_Mientras tanto en la casa Yuuki_

_-"Rito estoy en casa" anuncio mikan_

_-"Ah bienvenida paso algo interesante en tu salida" bromeo su hermano_

_-"Ya que lo dices Yami-san se puso un poco paranoica con un hombre empresario que nos estaba observando" hablo su hermano en un tono de preocupación_

_-"Esa Yami no cambia no, imagínate a lo mejor ese hombre es algo así como otro asesino o pretendiente que quiera matarme por estar con Lala no crees hehehe" bromeo Rito _

_El pobre no tiene ni idea_

_-"Como en los viejos tiempos" dijo Mikan_

_Los 2 hermanos empezaron a reír por lo que decían_

_En otra parte_

_ACHUU!_

_En una azotea Alex acababa de estornudar_

_-"Que raro esta es la primera vez que estornudo se siente raro" dijo confundido _


	4. Trouble 4: El Virus vs Las Armas y Alien

**ESTOY DE VUELTA! terminaron mis examenes y ahora estoy libre para volver a escribri**

**y sin mas preambulos**

**¡EMPEZEMOS!**

Trouble 4: Un prototipo en la preparatoria Saínan El Virus vs Las Armas y las Princesas

Ya era lunes Rito se había levantado después de tener la típica situación diaria de Momo durmiendo en su cama… otra vez y Nana aplicándole una llave al cuello y diciéndole 'bestia pervertida'… otra vez

-'Guuuu por que todos los días son así' pensó Rito cómicamente mientras se lavaba los dientes

-"Rito el desayuno está listo ven rápido antes de que se te haga tarde" dijo su hermana menor

-"Ya voy me estoy arreglando" respondió Rito

Unos minutos después

Rito había bajado para encontrarse a Lala en toalla cerca de su camino lo cual le hizo sonrojarse como un tomate

-"¡Lala por que aun no te has vestido!" dijo Rito desviando la mirada

-"Lo siento rito es solo que peke aun no despierta así que no puedo vestirme" explico Lala

-"Porque no intentas ponerte la ropa sin tener que usar a peke" dijo Rito aun sonrojado y sin mirar

-"Porque a veces mi ropa se desgarra y luego no puedo arreglarla" dijo infantilmente como siempre

-"Ya veo por cierto donde están Nana y Momo" pregunto

-"Ellas se adelantaron dijeron que tenían un asunto pendiente" respondió

-"Ya veo es raro que se adelanten" dijo pensativo

-'Sobretodo Momo ella siempre se me aferra cuando vamos camino al instituto' pensó Rito

Después de un rápido desayuno y de despertar a peke se apresuraron a ir a la escuela sin saber que estaban siendo observados por cierto hombre encapuchado desde un tejado

-'Ya han salido bien tengo que hacer esto rápido y sigilosamente, primero consumiré a Rito y una vez que lo haya hecho tomare su apariencia matare a Yami cuando este desprevenida, noqueare a las 3 chicas se las entrego a ese bastardo y me devuelva a Dana y una vez que la tenga también lo matare él' pensó Alex formulando su plan

Alex empezó a seguirlos saltando de edificio en edificio cuando vio algo que le sorprendió vio a Yami llevando el mismo uniforme que ellos algo que ese bastardo de lacospo no le dijo

(Si esto ocurre justo en to love ru darkness)

-'Ese maldito no me dijo que iban a la misma escuela lo que significa que la información que me dio es obsoleta será mejor ser cuidadoso'

Alex siguió viendo hasta que los escucho hablar

-"No crees que estas un poco paranoica Yami" dijo rito

-"No lo digo en serio, y será mejor que dejes de comportarte tan relajado conmigo recuerda que sigues siendo mi objetivo Yuuki Rito" dijo Yami fríamente haciendo a Rito asustarse un poco

-"¡Esta bien lo siento!" dijo asustado

-"Oh vamos Yami-chan no tienes que ser así además has estado viniendo a la escuela con nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo incluso Mea-chan también se ha acostumbrado" dijo Lala infantilmente pero captando la atención de Alex

-'Mea quien será ella lacospo no menciona nada sobre ella bueno no ha de ser importante de momento debo de centrarme en el plan' pensó Alex

En el instituto

Alex había tomado la forma del sujeto que uso la vez pasada les dijo a sus estudiantes que era un profesor de historia de intercambio de Nueva York todos parecían felices a excepción de yami la cual aun seguía sospechando de él

2 horas después

-"Bien clase es todo por hoy, pueden salir al receso" dijo Alex en su disfraz

Todos empezaron a salir cuando Alex hablo

-"Excepto tu Rito necesito hablar contigo" dijo Alex en su disfraz haciendo a yami sospechar

-"Sucede algo Brandon-sensei" dijo Rito

-"Si y por favor solo llámame Brandon, sensei me hace sentir un poco viejo necesito que me ayudes a hacer un inventario crees que puedas ayudarme" dijo Alex en su disfraz

-"Por supuesto no hay ningún problema" dijo Rito sonriendo

Mientras se iban Yami los observaba detenidamente hasta que Mea, Nana y Momo aparecieron

-"Que sucede Yami-oneechan pareces preocupada" Dijo Mea a su hermana mayor

-"Ese hombre intenta hacerle algo a Yuuki Rito" dijo llamando la atención de las 3

-"Que, por qué crees que Brandon-sensei haría algo a Rito-san" dijo Momo sorprendida por la acusación de Yami

-"A lo mejor ese pervertido hizo algo y por eso se lo es tan llevando después de todo no es más que una bestia" dijo Nana con su voz molesta de siempre

-"Porque te molesta Nana-chan a mi si me gusta ese lado de Rito-senpai" dijo mea dijo haciendo a Nana enojarse un poco

-"Y que tal si los seguimos para confirmar nuestras dudas" dijo Momo

Con Alex y Rito

Rito había entrado en un salón de clase no había nadie y Alex en su disfraz había serrado la puerta cosa la cual no se dio cuenta

-"Que es lo que hay que hacer Bran-" Rito no termino la frase cuando fue levantado del cuello sin poder respirar apenas pudiendo decir unas palabras

-"Sensei que está haciendo" dijo mientras luchaba por respirar

Entonces una masa de zarcillos envolvió a Brandon revelando a otra persona Alex había quitado su disfraz

-"Realmente lo siento muchacho pero no tengo otra opción" dijo Alex listo para consumirlo pero fue interrumpido por un rayo láser el cual le atravesó el pecho mandándolo contra la pared dejando caer a Rito el cual empezó a respirar pesadamente

-"Estas bien Rito-senpai" dijo mea con su mano transformada en una pistola laser luego las otras chicas llegaron

Estaban Yui, Haruna, Lala, Momo, Nana, Mea y Yami

-"Les dije que era peligroso" dijo Yami con indiferencia

-"Estas bien Yuuki-kun" dijo haruna preocupada por el peli naranja

-"Si estoy bien pero parece que el no" dijo Rito

-'Esa perra también tiene los poderes de Yami, esa perra de lacospo no me dijo de esto pero creo que podría ser más interesante ahora' pensó Alex

Alex empezó al levantarse y las chicas vieron el enorme agujero en su pecho el cual se empezaba a cerrar junto con una masa de zarcillos rojos y negros hasta que no quedaba nada era como si ni siquiera le hubieran hecho nada

Yui, Haruna, Momo, Lala y Nana parecía que iban a vomitar por lo que vieron excepto Yami y Mea que ya estaban acostumbradas a pesar de que esta era la primera vez que vieron la sangre humana

-"Eso dolió pero necesitaras mas para poder realmente hacerme daño" dijo con frialdad e indiferencia

-"Quien eres y porque atacaste a Rito-san" exigió Momo

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" dijo fríamente

-"Yuuki Rito es mi objetivo seré yo quien lo mate" dijo yami

-"Eso no ayuda mucho Yami-san" dijo momo con una gota de sudor en su nuca

-"Pues se nota que has hecho un gran trabajo con eso" dijo burlándose

Eso enojo a Yami transformo sus cabellos en cuchillas y lo ataco pero él no lo esquivo las cuchillas atravesaron su cabeza sus piernas su pecho y sus brazos todos se asombraron de esto Yami retiro sus cuchillas y vio que sus heridas se curaron en un instante igual que hace rato

-"No lograras matarme con eso pero te diré que si lograste ¡HACERME ENOJAR!" grito haciendo que Mea, Yami y las otras chicas se pongan en guardia

-"Vine aquí solo con una misión" empezó a retorcerse en una masa de zarcillos rojos y negros al final transformo sus brazos en una masa negra con picos que terminaban en 4 largas y afiladas garras metálicas

-"Y eso es lo único que necesitan saber" dijo con el seño fruncido y sus ojos ahora empezaron a brillar de color rojo bajo la capucha

-"Yami-oneechan este hombre es como nosotras" dijo Mea impactada por lo que vio

-"Así parece" dijo Yami de la misma forma

-"Así que piensan que soy como ustedes eh, bien veamos que tanto perdura esa suposición" dijo Alex llamando la atención de las 2

-'Acaso también es diferente al igual que Némesis' pensó Rito preocupado por lo que dijo el encapuchado

Lala, Momo y Nana habían sacado sus Ddiales listas para cualquier cosa que haga ese sujeto

Alex se lanzo por la ventana aterrizando en el suelo con una onda de choque dejando un pequeño cráter haciéndoles señales burlonas a sus contrincantes

Yami, mea y las 3 princesas bajaron usando sus alas en cuanto a rito y compañía se quedaron ahí observando la pelea

(Escuchar: Metallica – No Leaf Clover)

Alex corrió a toda velocidad lanzo sus garras directo hacia Yami la cual bloqueo transformando su mano en una cuchilla, Mea también ataco por la espalda pero Alex se defendió las chicas se sorprendieron ya que estaba manejando bastante bien a las 2 luego empezaron a intercambiar tajos entre los tres y Alex empezaba a consumir cada cabello y gota de sangre que salía de Yami dejando a Mea para después hasta que recibió una señal en su cabeza

ADN 100% asimilado

Alex sonrió ante esto ya que ahora su caja de sorpresas se había extendido

-"Es hora de que vean porque soy diferente" dijo alejándose del dúo Lala había sacado una bazooka rosada Nana saco a un jabalí gigante y Momo hizo crecer unas raíces y pantas carnívoras gigantes

Alex analizo la muestra de ADN sin dejar de reír como un maniaco las posibilidades eran inmensas con este poder de ser capaz de convertir cualquier parte de su cuerpo en cualquier arma que él quiera con solo pensarlo, era una habilidad sin límites y solo necesita biomasa para usarlas cosa la cual tiene a tope una diferencia entre él y Yami es que el tiene mucha más imaginación que ella a la hora de pensar en un arma

Sus brazos volvieron a la normalidad y luego un destello blanco los cubrió transformándolos en lanzamisiles de un helicóptero Apache lo cual sorprendió a todos especialmente a Yami

-"Ese es…mi trans" dijo incrédula

Luego apunto ambas armas colosales hacia las chicas

-"¡HELLFIRE!" grito Alex mientras lanzaba los misiles como si fueran balas de ametralladora

Riendo como un loco los misiles destruyeron las plantas de Momo en el proceso

Las chicas se pusieron a salvo de los misiles los cuales destrozaron la mitad de la escuela hasta que se detuvieron luego vieron que ese hombre ya no estaba hasta que escucharon algo

-"Hola" dijo una voz fría las chicas se voltearon y vieron a Alex él cual tenía sus brazos transformados en garras estaba a punto que azotar sus garras de no ser porque un liquido le cayó en los ojos

-"AAAAGGGRRR" grito mientras se cubría la cara las chicas aprovecharon y salieron

-"Que fue eso Momo" pregunto Nana

-"Es la sabia de una flor que habita en uno de los planetas vecinos de este sistema solar la sabia es un acido muy poderoso pero dudo que lo detenga por mucho tiempo" dijo Momo

Cuando Alex abrió los ojos ya curados vio a Mea pero su cola de caballo era una especie de cañón laser gigante

-"Que demonios…" dijo Alex sorprendido

-"Hasta la vista senpai" fue lo último que dijo

Antes de que Alex pudiera esquivar mea disparo el rayo el cual cubrió todo el torso de Alex para cuando termino toda la parte superior de su cintura había desapareció

-"Uf eso fue agotador" dijo Mea dándole la espalda hasta que Nana grito

-"¡MEA CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI!" grito Nana

Fue muy tarde cuando Mea se volteo le dieron una patada en el estomago y cayó de rodillas y recibió otra patada en el costado de su cara el cual la envío volando golpeándose con la pared de la escuela

-"¡MEA!" todos gritaron especialmente Nana

Luego vieron algo desagradable de la cintura apareció una columna vertebral luego se formaron costillas los brazos y finalmente un cráneo lo siguiente fue aun más desagradable los zarcillos rojos y negros llenaron su cuerpo reconstruyendo órganos, venas, cartílagos incluso su ropa hasta que quedo totalmente reconstruido algunos de los que vieron esto no fueron capaces de mantener el desayuno y el almuerzo en el estomago

ADN 100% asimilado

-"Les dije que necesitaran más que eso para matarme" dijo Alex con indiferencia

-"¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!" dijeron al unísono

-"Los seres humanos me odian pero el sentimiento en mutuo" dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba una hilera de colmillos afilados

Yami cargo contra Alex, él desapareció y Yami se que quedo atenta en todo momento escucho un sonido detrás de ella se volteo no vio nada

-"Estoy aquí" susurro Alex cerca de su oido

Yami se volteo solo para ser golpeada en el estomago con los brazos Mussclemass de Alex varias veces hasta que cayó in consiente

-"¡YAMI-CHAN!" gritaron todos en shock y preocupación

-"¡NO VOY A SEGUIR VIENDO ESTO VOY A AYUDARLAS!" grito Rito

Llamando la atención de y Yui y Haruna

-"¡YUUKI-KUN ESPERA!" gritaron la 2 preocupadas por lo que fuera a hacer

Nana ya estaba más que enojada por lo que le hizo a Mea

-"ADELANTE GII-CHAN!" le ordeno al jabalí el cual se dirigió a Alex a toda velocidad listo para embestirlo, Alex solo sonrío

-"Perfecto, necesito biomasa" dijo mientras se lamia los labios

Alex transformo sus brazos en garras y dio un gran salto sobre el jabalí dio una onda de choque con sus piernas en el aire aumentando su velocidad como una bala y se clavo sobre el jabalí y lo empezó a cortar luego lo consumió, los zarcillos rojos y negros envuelven al jabalí y lo consumen hasta ya no quedar nada y Nana grito

-"GII-CHAAAN!" vio como su jabalí fue devorado por Alex y antes de que se diera cuenta el estaba enfrente de ella Alex le había dado un golpe en el estomago con sus brazos normales con eso fue suficiente para dejarla inconsciente

Alex iba a por las 2 últimas pero fue interrumpido por algo que le corto la mejilla lo recogió y vio que era una rosa negra después sintió que su cuerpo dejo de moverse vio de donde vino la rosa y vio Momo pero parecía diferente

-"**Trataste de matar a Rito-san, lastimaste a Yami-san a Mea-san y a mi hermana gemela esto ¡NO TE LO PERDONAREEE!"**

Si ella está enojada, Alex uso sus habilidades Blacklight para anular la toxina de sus organismo lo cual tardaría un poco Momo hizo salir unas raíces del suelo las cuales ataron el cuerpo de Alex dejándolo más inmóvil de lo que ya estaba

Alex había terminado de anular la toxina de su cuerpo y pudo sentir como regresaba su fuerza transformo sus brazos en garras y corto las raíces para sorpresa de Momo

-"Imposible los efectos de la parálisis no pudieron terminar tan rápido" dijo confundida y aterrada

-"Les dije que soy diferente" dijo fríamente

Alex hizo lo mismo con Momo que con Nana le dio un golpe en el estomago y la dejo inconsciente finalmente estaba Lala la cual estaba firme pero a la vez asustada Alex empezó a acercarse pero vio algo increíble Rito se puso frente a Lala bloqueando el paso de Alex

-"¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LES HAGAS MAS DAÑO!" grito Rito

-"Rito no lo hagas te matara déjame encargarme" pidió Lala preocupada

-"NO LALA NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE LO MISMO QUE A LAS DEMAS YA VI DEMASIADO NO DEJARE QUE LES HAGAN MAS DAÑO A NADIE!" grito de nuevo sorprendiendo a Lala la cual se sonrojo

-"Rito" dijo Lala asombrada

-"Tienes valor chico pero veamos que tanto te dura" dijo Alex con una sádica sonrisa

Alex se dirigió a toda velocidad y le dio un golpe a Rito en el estomago pensando que se caería pero en su lugar siguió ahí de pie adolorido pero en pie lo cual sorprendió a Alex quien siguió golpeándolo hasta que ya no pudo más y quedo inconsciente

-"RITOOOO!" gritaron todas las demás chicas que quedaban en pie

Lala estaba horrorizada pero no podía perder no cuando su amado se había sacrificado así por ella

Decidida a terminar esto de una vez por todas se puso en posición de combate para enfrentar a Alex

**que les parecio esta vez me esforzado un poco en hacer a Alex un poco mas ALEX, tendre el proximo cap mañana si es posible o quiza el domingo pero bueno no olvide comentar y revise y otra cosa no olviden pasar por mi cuenta para ver mis otros trabajos**

**no vemos!**


	5. Trouble 5: ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

Trouble 5: ¿Amigo? o ¿Enemigo?

Lala corrió hacia Alex dándole un golpe en la cara que lo hace retroceder

-'Tengo que admitir que tiene fuerza pero no la suficiente' pensó mientras esquiva sus golpes, Alex y Lala siguieron intercambiando golpes y patadas durante un largo tiempo Lala ya estaba empezando a mostrar signos de cansancio en cuanto Alex ni siquiera dejo salir una gota de sudor, Alex aprovecho esto cargo a toda velocidad y se puso en frente de Lala le dio un golpe en el mentón y un rodillazo en el estomago Alex siguió un ataque continuo hasta que Lala cayó de rodillas cansada y luego vio a Alex acercarse a ella su visión ya estaba borrosa hasta que cayó inconsciente

En el bosque a 1km de la nave de lacospo

Las chicas y Rito se despertaron lentamente y se dieron cuenta de que sus heridas habían sanado, se encontraron dentro de una bolsa que parecía estar hecha de carne

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar pero más suave

-"Finalmente despiertan por un momento pensé que realmente les había matado" dijo la voz de forma indiferente

Se voltearon y vieron que era Alex el cual hablaba y la bolsa de carne era parte de su espalda

Antes de que pudieran decir algo el hablo

-"Lamento lo de antes pero tenía que hacerlo para evitar que sospecharan. Ese bastardo tenia una mini cámara que nos espiaba pero despues del combate la destruí" dijo Alex pero despues de unos incómodos segundos de cero reacción se escucho un grito muy agudo que dejaría sordo a Alex si este tuviera tímpanos

-"¡A QUE TE REFIERES! ¡DE QUE HABLAS! ¡POR QUE HACES ESTO! ¡ADONDE VAMOS! ¡DE DONDE VIENES!"- exigió Nana casi rompiendo los tímpanos de todos y Alex (si es que tuviera unos)

-"Bien, bien pero es una larga historia"- y con eso Alex les había explicado todo lo sucedido como obtuvo sus poderes la crisis porque la que paso Manhattan sus peleas con los infectados y la guardia negra la búsquedas para recordar quién era y quién le había hecho esto, excepto que él era el virus para evitar más preguntas también les conto lo que sucedió después de que sobrevivió a la bomba nuclear el secuestro de su hermana recién despertada de un coma por lacospo y su amenaza de matarla si no hacia lo que él decía haciendo que todos les hirviera la sangre en especial a Lala y Yami

-"Maldito lacospo solo él sería capaz de hacer algo así" dijo lala con amargura

-"Si, él me dijo que si mataba Rito y Yami y las traía a ustedes 3 dejaría ir a mi hermana pero sabía que él no la dejaría ir y me utilizaría para hacer más cosas para él y por eso usare el plan B"

-"Que clase de plan" pregunto Rito

-"Los llevare con él a las afueras de su nave luego los dejare ir y mientras ustedes pelean con sus guardias yo entrare a la nave y sacare a Dana"- explico Alex

-"Suena Bien" dijeron las chicas aunque rito no dijo nada el sabia que solo sería un estorbo en la pelea Alex se dio cuenta de esto sonriendo ante lo que iba a decir

-"No te preocupes rito una vez que esto termine te daré un ligero agradecimiento despues" dijo y luego se empezó a reir entre dientes maliciosamente haciendo a rito asustarse un poco y llevándose una mirada de muerte de las chicas

En frente de la nave

-"¡LACOSPO TENGO LO QUE QUERIAS AHORA DEVUELVEME A MI HERMANA!" exigió Alex

El alíen verde y chaparro salió de la nave y cuando vio a las peli rosadas su cara se lleno de alegría enfermiza, lujuria y dios sabe que más mientras se le escurría la baba

-"¡OH MI AMADA LALA-TAN FINALMENTE ESTAS AQUÍ Y TAMBIÉN MOMO-CHAN Y NANA-CHAN!" dijo totalmente feliz algo que asqueo a Alex

La sonrisa de lacospo se desvaneció cuando vio a Rito y Yami con vida

-"PORQUE ESTAN YUUKI RITO Y KONJIKI NO YAMI AUN CON VIDA, MERCER!" dijo lacospo con rabia

-"Pensé que estarías más feliz si me vieras matarlos aquí mismo" dijo Alex sin emoción en su voz y cuando una expresión indiferente pero enojada

-"Oh ya veo eso me gusta en ese caso continua por favor" dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-"No hasta que me muestres que Dana este bien y me la entregues" dijo el virus con seriedad y también rabia

-"La señorita Dana se encuentra bien pero no te la entregare hasta que mates a Yuuki Rito y a Konjiki no Yami y pensándolo mejor quizá nunca te la entregue serás mi subordinado el resto de tus días HAHAHAHAHAHA!" rio malignamente haciendo que Alex comenzara a enojarse las chicas sintieron su ira era más que la que ellas vieron antes aparentemente en ese momento él solo estaba jugando con ellas, ahora oh ahora estaba realmente enojado

-"Bien porque yo también te engañe" dijo dejando la bolsa abierta dejo salir a las chicas lacospo mando a cientos de soldados y observo como las chicas peleaban pero no vio como Alex entro en la nave

Dentro de la nave

Alex corrió hacia donde tenían a Dana y vio algo horrible algo que le puso tan furioso que estaba a punto perder lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Dana estaba ahí encadenada con marcas de látigos en casi todo el cuerpo y no solo eso al parecer también la habían intentado violar pero parece que fallaron en el intento también encontró otras marcar algunas de diente otras de uñas y de más Alex definitivamente estaba más que furioso

-"**¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA LOS VOY A HACER PEDASOS LOS VOY A MUTILAR HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NUNGUNOO…!**"

"**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" Alex rujio como una bestia sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo carmesí llamando la atención de los que estaban en la nave y también afuera, mientras las chicas seguían luchando pudieron oír el rugido el cual las sorprendió y luego unos solados aparecieron eran casi 1000

-"HEY quédate quieto esa es una de la mujeres de lacospo-sama no permitiremos que te la lleves" dijo un soldado misntras apuntaba su arma al virus que seguía arrodillado frente a su hermana

-"**USTEDES PAGARAN POR ESTO POR LO QUER LE HICIERON A DANA LOS MATARE A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**"

Todos los solados empezaron a dispara completamente asustados sobre todo porque él empezó a convertir sus brazos en garras y los empezó a cortar a casi todos uno por uno la sangre corria al igual que los órganos y los miembros de los soldados que seguían disparando

-Masacre-

Afuera de la nave

Todos los soldados de lacospo fueron derrotados y las chicas sonreían ante su victoria pero lacospo no parecía derrotado

-"fufufufu bien si así será entonces veamos si pueden con mis 1000 soldados ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

La puerta de metal se abrió preparados paro lo que venga pero no vino nada

Luego se escucho a alguien gritar

-"GYYYYYAAAAAA! ES UN MONSTRUO UN MONSTRUO GYAAAAAAA!" se oyó un grito y luego alguien desesperadamente salió de la puerta y resulto ser un soldado pero su traje estaba desgarrado con heridas graves y sangrando luego un tentáculo negro salió de la oscuridad de la entrada de la nave agarrando al soldado por las piernas el cual trato de liberarse desesperadamente, el tentáculo lo empezó a arrastrar a la oscuridad de la nave él clavo las uñas en el piso tratando de aguantar pero no pudo y el soldado grito

-"LACOSPO-SAMA AYUDEME POR FAVOR GYAAAAAAA! HUYAN DE AQUÍ AHORAAAAAA!- Grito haciendo que lacospo y los demás empezaran a asustarse sabiendo quien era ese monstruo

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos que venían de la nave vieron que era Alex traía con él una chica joven pero muy mal herida los ojos de Alex brillaban de un rojo sangre el cual solo se podría comparar con él de un demonio o peor él dio un salto y aterrizo detrás de las chicas y Rito dejando a la joven cerca de un árbol y antes de levantarse acaricio por última vez su mejilla con su mano y luego se dirigió a lacospo con una ira asesina en todo su ser pasando a través de las chicas y Rito quienes se apartaron completamente atemorizados

-"**DIJISTE QUE NO LA LASTIMARIAS DIJISTE QUE ESTARIA BIEN….!**"- Su voz era monstruosa haciendo a que todos se asustaran en especial lacospo

-"¡E-E-E-E-E-ESPERA ALEX Y-Y-Y-YO LE DIJE A MIS GUERDIAS QUE LA CUIDARAN Y-Y-Y-Y-Y B-B-B-BBUENO YO LES CREI Y-Y-Y E…ESTE…!" Dijo aterrado

-"**¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO BASTARDO!**"

Lacospo no pudo hacer nada ya que Alex se movió a gran velocidad agarro a lacospo por el cuello transformo su brazo en una cuchilla gigante lista para decapitarlo pero fue interrumpido por alguien

-"¡ESPERA!"-

Alex vio que la voz pertenecía a Rito

-"**¡POR QUE DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HIZO!**" dijo sin perder la voz asesina

-"Se que lacospo hizo algo horrible pero matarlo no solucionara nada realmente vale la pena hacerlo Alex-san" dijo Rito

Alex lo pensó un largo tiempo y luego tomo una decisión

Bajo el sable gigante y volvió su brazo a la normalidad haciendo a todos relajarse ante esto al igual que lacospo pero sus sonrisas se desvanecieron cuando vieron que Alex había transformado sus brazos en unos más grandes de color negro

-"¡HAAAAAAAAA!" Alex grito golpeando a lacospo con el brazo clavándolo en el suelo dejando un enorme cráter afortunadamente seguía vivo lo cual sorprendió a Alex luego se acerco a Rito y dijo

-"Dije que no lo mataría pero no dije que no le haría nada o que quedaría ileso" dijo en su voz normal

-"Supongo" dijo Rito nervioso

Alex se acerco a Dana mirando con rabia y tristeza lo que ese maldito le hizo

-"Dana…." Dijo con preocupación

Rito se acerco puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo

-"No te preocupes Alex-san seguramente Mikado-sensei puede ayudarla" dijo rito

-"Eso espero" dijo Alex mirando a Dama otra vez

En la enfermería de la escuela

La escuela estaba algo destruida no toda pero si destruida

Mikado analizo las heridas de Dana comenzó a tratarla durante unas horas luego la metió al tanque de curación para ello tuvieron que quitarle las ropas en lo cual tuvieron que sacar a Rito y a Alex, luego estuvo durante unas horas hasta que finalmente despertó

-"Eh donde estoy y que le paso a mi ropa" dijo en ingles un poco confundida

-"Ara parece que ya has despertado que alivio Alex-kun a estado preocupado por ti" dijo Mikado también en ingles

Despues de explicarle Dana lo que sucedió ella salió se vistió y entonces pregunto a las chicas en perfecto japonés

-"Así que eso paso realmente debió de ser algo bastante horrible pero me sorprende que pudieran calmar a Alex para que lo dejara con vida nadie consigue apagar esa ira cuando se pone así" dijo Dana a las chicas y a Rito

-"Bueno también tuve mis dudas hehe" dijo Rito

-"Sera mejor que ese enano no intente nada de nuevo o lo matare" dijo Alex con ira y frialdad en su voz

-"Dudo que sea tan tonto como para hacerlo" dijo Rito cómicamente

-"Aunque ahora que lo pienso donde aprendiste a hablar japonés Dana" dijo Alex en ingles

-"Tome cursos hace mucho tiempo ya que pensé que iría al extranjero pero no pude aunque no por eso deje de aprender ya que me podría servir" dijo Dana en ingles

-"Supongo que tenias razón en eso" Dijo Alex

-"Pero como tú aprendiste japonés Alex a ti nunca te intereso ese tipo de cosas pero veo que dominas DEMASIADO bien la materia" dijo Dana en japonés llamando la atención de los demás lo cual mando miradas a Alex

-"Eh bueno veras hace tiempo vinieron unos turistas y la guardia negra me tenia acorralado y necesitaba biomasa y una cosa llevo a la otra y los acabe consumiendo hehe" Dijo intentando parecer inocente

Muchos lo miraron sorprendidos excepto Dana la cual ya estaba acostumbrada a los nuevos "hábitos" de su hermano

-"Pero dime que es esta 'biomasa' de la que hablas Alex-kun" dijo Mikado con curiosidad

Alex transformo sus brazos en garras sorprendiendo a todos e hizo a Yami ponerse en guardia

-"La biomasa es el combustible que me permite usar mi poderes y sanar mis heridas puedo usarla en el momento que yo quiera y también guardarla como una reserva para cuando la necesite, la cantidad que puedo llevar es ilimitada aunque si consumo demasiado mi cuerpo acabara muy cargado liberando un Devastador al instante" explico

Decidieron preguntas lo de él 'Devastador' después y se centraron en esta biomasa

-"Donde puedes conseguir esta biomasa" pregunto Yami la cual podría encontrar una debilidad si esta es la fuente de sus poderes

-"De cualquier ser vivo puedo conseguirla ya sean animales, plantas, minerales o…" hizo una pausa

-"Personas" dijo seriamente

-"Eso es…interesante Alex-san" dijo Momo

-"Adelante pueden decir lo que quieran pero así es como sobrevivo además estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me llame monstruo o cualquier otra cosa, no sería nada nuevo" dijo Alex con indiferencia

-"Y que este 'Devastador' del que hablaste antes" pregunto Rito intentando cambiar de tema

-"Es uno de mis ataques más poderosos, requiere mucha biomasa y solo puedo usarlo 3 veces hasta que consuma algo para recargarlo, te lo mostrare"

Alex salió por la ventana dando un gran salto que lo puso en el patio de la escuela lejos de los demás

-"Sera mejor que se mantengan a una gran distancia"

El cuerpo de Alex comenzó a retorcerse en una masa de zarcillos rojos y negros luego estiro los brazos y entonces una ráfaga de tentáculos rojos y negros salieron disparados de su cuerpo destrozando todo a su paso luego se retrajeron volviendo al cuerpo de Alex en una gran onda de choque Alex cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose sobre sus manos haciendo a todos ir hacia él

-"Estas bien Alex-san" pregunto Rito

-"Si….es solo….que…gaste mucho….en ese ataque solo….necesito…consumir algo…y estaré bien" Dijo cansado

Alex activo su visión térmica y salto hacia el bosque

-"Por que hizo eso" pregunto Momo

-"Esta cazando" dijo Dana sorprendiendo a todos

-"Alex es un predador y lo crean o no está en la cima de la cadena alimenticia y la cadena evolutiva es por eso que la marina lo llama 'El Prototipo' y gracias a sus poderes la Guardia Negra lo llama ZEUS" explico Dana

-"Eso es ridículo aun no se visto a ninguna criatura que realmente merezca estar en la cima de la cadena alimenticia" Dijo Nana

-"Eso lo dices porque aun no lo has visto cazar, él es el predador definitivo" dijo Dana con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

Alex regreso de entre los arbustos los zarcillos cubrían algunas partes de su cuerpo

-"Ha eso fue refrescante" dijo animado

De repente algo se despertó en la mente de Nana

-"Oye donde esta Mea a ella también la ayudaste cierto" dijo muy preocupada

-"Oh ella se me había olvidado" dijo Alex normalmente pero Nana estaba enojada por haberse olvidado de su mejor amiga

-"COMO PUDISTE DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICISTE TU…." No pudo terminar ya que Alex le tapo la boca

-"Escucha esto fue lo que paso" dijo con una mueca de fastidio

FLASHBACK

Después de haber sanado a las chicas Alex se dirigió a él lugar donde aterrizo Mea cuando llego la vio mal herida pero viva

-"Supongo que me pase un poco" dijo

Luego los zarcillos cubrieron su cuerpo sanando sus heridas pero luego vio algo y es que estaba durmiendo

-"Mmm si Rito-senpai…también lame ese lugar no te contengas jejeje" dijo plácidamente y con baba en la boca

Alex se alejo de ahí de inmediato

-"Hare como que no vi eso" dijo Alex con una gota de sudor

Fin del FLASHBACK

-"Y eso fue lo que paso" dijo a todos totalmente impactados

Y luego vieron que alguien llego por la puerta

-"Hablando de la reina de Roma" bromeo Alex a Mea que había llegado

-"Buenos días a todos" dijo soñolienta

-"Nada de buenos días me tenias preocupada Mea" dijo Nana mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-"Lo siento pero esa patada me dejo algo aturdida y termine in consiente"

-"Oh si lo siento por eso" dijo Alex haciendo a que Mea se diera cuenta de su presencia

-"Como es que estas aquí pensé que viniste para matar a Rito-senpai" Dijo poniéndose en guardia

-"Es una larga historia" dijo Nana

Luego le explicaron a Mea lo sucedido

-"Oh ya veo realmente debe de importarte mucho tu hermana siscon-senpai" dijo Mea haciendo a Dana sonrojarse incluyendo a algunas de las chicas excepto Alex el cual era un poco ignorante respecto a los tabúes como ese

-"Que es eso" pregunto confundido

Rito se le acerco diciéndole en el oído el significado de ello y enseguida Alex se sonrojo

-"QUIEN HARIA ALGO ASI" dijo totalmente impactado

-"Por la forma en que te pones cuando alguien le intenta hacer algo a Dana-chan cualquiera lo supondría" dijo Mea infantilmente haciendo a Alex irritarse mas

-"Sabemos lo que se siente ser víctima de las bromas de Mea" dijeron Yui y Oshiizu al unísono


	6. Trouble 6: Un regalo pendiente

**WAZAAAAAAA, OK NO, SI CRELLERON QUE IBA A OLVIDAR ESTA HISTORIA ESTAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAP 6**

**AHORA SIN MAS QUE DECIR!**

**NO POSEO NADA Y...**

**¡ACCION!**

_Trouble 6: Un regalo pendiente y una decisión_

Alex recordó lo que le dijo a Rito y decidió dárselo

-"Rito recuerdas que te dije que te daría un regalo cuando todo esto terminara" dijo Alex acercándose hacia el

-"Uh si lo recuerdo pero qué clase de regalo" dijo asustado

-"Uno que te permitirá defenderte de tus atacantes y proteger a los que amas ya que durante el plan de distraer a la guardia de lacospo note tu depresión y sabía que era por pensabas que serías un estorbo en la pelea pero con mi regalo eso se acabara dime lo aceptas" dijo Alex

Rito lo pensó detenidamente y luego miro a las chicas y luego miro a Alex

-"Realmente seré capaz de protegerlas con esto" dijo sorprendiendo a todas

-"Por supuesto" dijo Alex con una sonrisa casi torcida

-"Entonces…. Acepto" dijo Rito con determinación

-"Rito-san realmente quieres esto" dijo Momo preocupada

-"Si lo que Alex-san dice es verdad podre protegerlas a ustedes y a mí mismo y eso es todo lo que necesito" dijo haciendo a todas sonrojarse ligeramente

-"Bien pero te advierto ¡Esto va a doler como una perra!" dijo Alex, Rito sin poder responder vio como Alex apuñalo su estomago y vio zarcillos rojos y negros meterse en él se sintió muy caliente como si se derritieran sus órganos por lo cual no pudo evitar gritar de dolor

-"GAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rito grito de dolor haciendo a las chicas alarmarse pero Dana sabía bien lo que Alex había hecho lo cual le preocupo

-"Alex realmente estas seguro de esto recuerda que también podría pasar 'eso' a Rito si su cuerpo no es compatible como el tuyo" dijo llamando la atención de todos

-"Tranquila hermanita lo he visto antes será capaz de manejarlo perfectamente" dijo con confianza

-"Que le hiciste a Rito-san" dijo momo

-"Como dije solo le di un regalo nada mas el resto se los explicare cuando despierte" dijo Alex

1 Hora más tarde

Rito había despertado con un dolor horrible en algunas partes del cuerpo

-"Uh que paso por qué me duele el cuerpo" dijo Rito en una camilla de la enfermería

-"Ves Dana te dije que lo lograría huh y tú que decías que se transformaría en uno de esos caminantes" Dijo Alex asustando a todos menos a Dana

-"Cami…nante" dijeron al unísono y muy asustados

-"Bien aquí están sus explicaciones…

Tu Yuuki Rito ahora eres un '[Prototipo]' por lo tanto bienvenido a la familia Rito Y. Mercer" dijo con alegría en su voz

Todos estaban en silencio

-"En otras palabras ahora eres una versión mía a pequeña escala pero poco a poco iras evolucionando hasta ser tan fuerte como yo o mas dependiendo de tus mutaciones" explico todos seguían en silencio hasta que Rito hablo

-"¿Qué?" dijo rompiendo el silencio

-"QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!" gritaron todos excepto Dana

-"COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO" gritaron pero en especial fueron Momo y Haruna

-"El acepto y yo lo hice" dijo sencillamente

-"Ahora hay que discutir su entrenamiento" dijo

-"¿Entrenamiento?" preguntaron

-"Si, y conozco el lugar perfecto para ello, el mismo donde yo me fortalecí y el mismo donde me convertí en lo que soy ahora"

-"Alex no estarás sugiriendo que" dijo Dana

-"Si iremos a Nueva York, Manhattan"

-"Pero primero te enseñare lo básico aquí hasta que sea hora de ir a Manhattan"

-"Lo cual será en 2 semanas"

-"Porque en 2 semanas" dijo Rito

-"Habrá que esperar a que los cambios comiencen los cuales sucederán cuando duermas y además tendré que enseñarte todo lo que se sobre parkour y eso es demasiado" dijo Alex

-"¿Cambios? Qué clase de cambios"

-"Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu y también aumentara tu fuerza, agilidad, velocidad, resistencia y sus 5 sentidos serán más agudos pero lo más importante"

Alex transformo su brazo en una espada gigante y cargo hacia Rito al cual le atravesó el pecho empalándolo y luego lo soltó

-"¡RITO!" gritaron todas pero su preocupación se fue cuando Alex termino

-"La regeneración"

La herida de Rito se lleno de zarcillos rojos y negros y en un instante la herida se cerró dejándolo totalmente curado

-"No…me dolió" dijo Rito asombrado

-"Ahora eres casi tan inmortal como yo eso si necesitaras consumir si quieres que tus heridas se curen de lo contrario te irás debilitando poco a poco hasta que mueras" dijo preocupando a todos

-"Se que no tienes el suficiente valor como para consumir a una persona así que te recomiendo que empieces con animales u otra cosa pero eso no será por siempre ya que tarde o temprano tendrás que consumir a alguien y eso siempre llega créeme yo tuve que hacer lo mismo la primera vez y pronto tu también"

-"O sea que Rito-senpai es un arma biológica como yo y Yami-oneechan" pregunto Mea

Alex solo se rio se rio mucho

-"No en absoluto el es un arma viral en otras palabras Rito es como yo, es Blacklight" dijo con una sonrisa de sociópata

-"Aún así todavía queda algo que hacer como le explicamos esto a mi hermana o a mis padres" dijo Rito

-"Oh cierto me había olvidado de ella cuando tienes las memorias de miles de personas en tu cabeza tiendes a olvidarte de otras"

-"Eh?" dijo Rito confundido

-"Si es otra cosa cuando consumes a una persona puedes adquirir sus recuerdo habilidades y su apariencia" explico Alex

-"Eso explica como fuiste capaz de usar mi trans antes" dijo Yami

-"Si durante nuestra pelea consumí algunos cabellos y gotas de sangre con eso pude asimilar tu ADN también durante la pelea con tu hermana y las otras 3"

-"Eso significa que puedes usar mi psycho drive" dijo Mea curiosa pero preocupada

Alex formo un tentáculo de la parte trasera de su cabeza pero era de color gris como su capucha y la punta era color café

-"Esto contesta a tu pregunta" dijo Alex, Mea estaba más que asombrada era casi como si un niño hubiera visto a Santa Claus

-"También obtuve la habilidad de comunicarme con el corazón de las pantas y los animales de esas 2 pero de Lala solo pude conseguir esto"

Eso sorprendió a Momo y a Nana como una persona como él tener esa habilidad

Zarcillos rojos y negros se formaron en la espalda de Alex y enseguida se formaron unas gigantescas alas eran devilukianas pero más grandes también se formo una cola pero se parecía más una especie de arpón

-"Increíble pero eso no ayuda a como le explicare esto a Mikan" dijo Rito

-"Sera mejor que le digas lo que paso esconder secretos nunca es bueno"

Dijo eso mirando un poco a Dana la cual desvió la mirada

En la casa de Rito

-"Hola ya llegue" dijo Rito a su hermana

-"Oh bienveni-"no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio 2 personas nuevas a parte de las que ya conocía pero la que más le impacto fue el hombre encapuchado

-"Que pasa Rito y quiénes son ellos son invitados" pregunto Mikan

-"Hehehe mas o menos mira Mikan esto es una larga historia así que me gustaría que tomaras asiento" dijo su hermano

Otra larga explicación más tarde

-"Aún no puedo creer que algo así este pasando comparado a lo que ya ha pasado antes esto es totalmente nuevo" Dijo exaltada

-"Tranquila tome esta decisión para así poder ser más fuerte y poder protegerlas y también a mi mismo se que no todo el tiempo podrán estar ahí para cuando necesite ayuda así que por eso decidí hacer esto" dijo con seriedad

-"Cuanto tiempo estarás así" pregunto su hermana preocupada

Rito miro a Alex

-"Para siempre" dijo severamente

-"Bueno será mejor que descanses bien mañana será un largo día y cuando hayan pasado las 2 semanas iremos a Manhattan, eso me recuerda alguien más desea venir" dijo Alex

Todas levantaron la mano y una gota de sudor cayo por la cabeza de Alex

-"Ya…veo bien alguien tiene algún medio de trasporte rápido"

-"Podemos usar mi nave pero te va a costar" dijo Yami

-"Bien lo hare tenla lista para cuando sea hora de ir de momento creo que iré a dar un paseo, cuando llegue aquí no pude hacer nada ya que estaba ocupado con aquel asunto nos vemos mañana" dijo Alex el cual enseguida salió de la casa dio un gran salto y se fue planeando en el aire Dana decidió tomar un taxi

-"Y pensar que yo también llegare a hacer eso" dijo Rito asustado pero emocionado

Al día siguiente

Rito despertó bajo de la cama y en cuanto toco el piso hizo un gran estruendo

-"Eh que fue eso" dijo confundido

Rito empezó a caminar hacia el baño sin darse cuenta de que estaba dejando marcas en el piso

Un rato después tuvo que ponerse el uniforme pero cuando pensó en donde estaba una masa de zarcillos rojos y negros llenaron su cuerpo y para cuando termino tenia la ropa de la escuela puesta

-"EH también puedo hacer eso tengo que admitir que es bastante genial con algo como esto ya no tengo que preocuparme por este tipo de fatiga aunque esta ropa se siente como si fuera parte de mi es como usar mi propia piel es un poco raro pero no por eso no me voy a bañar" dijo y la masa de zarcillos quito la ropa y Rito entro al baño sin darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle

Mientras tanto Momo había entrado en el cuarto de baño también para hacer el 'servicio' diario que siempre hacia con Rito a pesar de que nunca lo termina porque casi siempre logra escaparse, ella entro y vio a Rito en la bañera y cuando Rito la vio entrar no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-"¡Momo otra vez!" dijo asustado

-"Que pasa Rito-san aun después de esto creías que no vendría que malo eres" dijo seductora

Rito se levanto para intentar escapar pero solo dejo a Momo ver los 'cambios' que Alex dijo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse su cuerpo ahora era más esbelto mas tonificado y su 'compañero' tuvo un cambio 'exponencial' por así decirlo

-"Rito…san" dijo sorprendida y a la vez excitada

Rito uso su habilidad y generó sus ropas hizo una maniobra y salió del baño y Momo simplemente seguía estupefacta por lo que vio

-'Esto realmente podría ser beneficioso para el harem de Rito-san' pensó también se limpio un poco de baba

Rito bajo a la planta baja para tomar su desayuno aunque se pregunto si podía comer normalmente después de que Alex le explico eso del consumo bueno intentarlo no lo mataría

-"Rito el desayuno" dijo Mikan

-"Ya voy" dijo Rito mientras bajaba las escaleras y ser dirigió a la cocina

-'Bueno veamos si puedo comer normalmente'- pensó preocupado mientras miraba su desayuno que era una tostada, huevos y jugo

Rito le dio una mordida a su tostada pero no le supo a nada no tenia sabor mejor dicho ni siquiera sentía la tostada en la boca; nada, era como si al momento en que le dio la mordida, el bocado que comió desapareció al instante

Dejo de pensar cuando vio la hora

-"¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!" grito desesperado y casi se atraganto

-"Pues será mejor que te des prisa" dijo Mikan

Rito salió de la casa y corrió hacia la escuela corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin darse cuenta de que estaba dejando marcas de pisadas en la calle y que acababa de rebasar a un auto cuando se dio la molestia de prestar atención vio que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra la entrada de la escuela cuando se detuvo era casi como un auto fórmula 1 frenando dejo una gran grieta detrás asombrando todos los que lo vieron

-"Eso…fue raro este debe ser otro cambio que Alex-san dijo me pregunto si habrá más"- pensó Rito mientras veía la gran grieta que dejo

Para su sorpresa si, ahora algo le paso a su vista ahora podía ver cosas en varios colores pero más eran el color naranja el cual representaba a una persona, Rito había desarrollado su visión térmica y no solo eso sus sentidos aumentaron también

-"Oye escuchaste que mañana llegara un nuevo profesor"

-"Si me pregunto quién será crees que sea apuesto"

Rito escucho la conversación de 2 chicas que estaban a metros de distancia

-"Esto es….increíble"

-"Me pregunto que mas puedo hacer" Rito recordó como vio a Alex dar esos saltos y planear en el aire

-"Si él puede entonces yo también" Rito se agacho poniendo fuerza en las piernas y entonces dio un salto de al menos 10 metros lastimosamente no supo qué hacer después y termino cayendo en el suelo dejando marcado el piso

-"¡AAAAUU! Eso dolió mejor será esperar a que Alex-san me instruya en esto"- pensó adolorido

Dentro de la escuela

-"Parece que mi discípulo empezó a notar los cambios, los desarrollo muy rápido no crees Tearju" dijo Alex

-"Eh tú crees" respondió una mujer joven de cabello rubio largo y ojos verdes

-"Por supuesto además me sorprende que tu vinieras a dar clases aquí después de lo que paso ayer creí que sería la última vez que te vería" dijo Alex a la mujer rubia

-"Supongo que fue coincidencia que nos volviéramos a encontrar y gracias otra vez por salvarme" dijo apenada

-"Aún recuerdo el lio de ayer realmente estabas en problemas" dijo con nostalgia

Ayer 22h45 pm Akihabara

Alex se estaba paseando por los puestos de este lugar estaba repleto de tiendas de manga, maíd cafés centros de videojuegos y mas realmente hacia honor a su nombre

Mientras caminaba noto algo un grupo de punks habían empezado a rodear a alguien a Alex no le importaba vio mucho ese tipo de cosas en Manhattan cientos de veces así que decidió dejarlos con sus asuntos pero algo vio que le llamo la atención y es que la víctima era como una versión adulta de Yami y eso no es algo que se ve todos los días

-"Seguramente son parientes pero si fuera así entonces ella los podría noquear fácilmente con sus poderes a menos que…." Sus sospechas se confirmaron ella no tenía ningún poder del trans y los punks se siguieron acercando

-"Por favor déjenme ir yo no he hecho nada" dijo asustada

-"!DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO PERRA ESTO ES TU CULPA CON UN CUERPO COMO ESE QUIEN NO VA A QUERER PROBARLO HEHEHE!" dijo uno de los punks que se empezó a acercar con una sonrisa aterradora

-"Exacto por qué no eres una perra obediente y nos dejas gozarnos ese cuerpo tuyo" dijo otro punk que le había empezado a acariciar el trasero

Alex se le había acercado al primer punk le dio un toque en el hombro llamando su atención y cuando el sujeto se volteo, Alex le dio un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar y con el resto de la pandilla, les aplico una gran paliza lo difícil era no matarlos en el proceso luego de acabar con el último se dirigió a la mujer

-"Te encuentras bien no te hicieron nada" pregunto suavemente

-"N-no, estoy bien gracias" dijo la rubia con unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos

-"Me llamo Alex Mercer dime cuál es tu nombre" pregunto

-"Me llamo Tearju Lunatique gracias por salvarme Alex-kun" dijo agradecida

-"No hay de que por cierto de casualidad eres algún pariente de Yami" dijo llamando su atención y a la vez confundiéndola

"Yami?" dijo confundida

-"Konjiki no Yami" dijo impactándola

-"EEEH cómo es que la conoces" dijo sorprendida

-"Digamos que tuvimos un encuentro hace algún tiempo" dijo Alex con una mueca

-"Ya veo y dime sabes dónde está y qué está haciendo ahora" dijo preocupada

-"Te alegrara saber que está bien tiene amigos y para mayor sorpresa ella estudia en una escuela de aquí" dijo haciéndola sonreír algo que le pareció lindo a Alex

-'Eva…..realmente lograste encontrar un nuevo camino esto realmente me hace sentir feliz' pensó Tear alegre

-"Pero dime que eres para ella" dijo Alex seriamente

-"Eh…pues bueno se podría decir que es así como mi Hija/Hermana por así decirlo" dijo algo insegura

-"Um, ya veo bueno se está haciendo tarde si tienes un lugar donde quedarte puedo llevarte" ofreció Alex con una ligera sonrisa

-"Eh si me estoy quedando con una amiga mía" dijo Tearju

-"Quieres que te acompañe no creo que esos punks sean los únicos que se encuentren en el camino" dijo Alex

-"Tú crees si es así entonces vamos" dijo nerviosa

El camino fue largo y se encontraron con algunos de esos infelices en el camino pero finalmente llegaron aunque hubo algo que le pareció algo raro a Alex y es que este lugar se le hacía familiar como si ya hubiera estado aquí

Tearju toco la puerta para ver que la abran y luego las sospechas de Alex fueron contestadas la casa era de Mikado solo que llevaba un conjunto de noche que consistía en una bata y debajo solo su ropa interior negra

-"Oh por fin llegaste me empezaba a preocupar…"- fue entonces que Mikado se dio cuenta de con quien estaba ella

-"…Ara Tear me sorprendiste al venir aquí con un hombre, dime acaso estaban en una cita" dijo haciendo a Tearju sonrojarse y Alex solo se quedo callado

-"Como escogiste a Alex-kun me imagino que tendrás algún fetiche con los tentáculos supongo" dijo dándole una picara mirada a Alex y Tearju estaba confundida por eso

-"Que quieres decir con eso" dijo confundida

-'Ese maldito genero siempre me están jodiendo con esa mierda' pensó con amargura

-"Bueno supongo que es momento de que me vaya" dijo Alex con un suspiro molesto y luego se dio la vuelta

-"Claro y gracias por salvarme y lo siento si te cause problemas" dijo Tearju apenada y luego hizo una reverencia

-"No tienes que disculparte de hecho me divertí mucho espero que nos volvamos a ver" dijo sonriendo por encima del hombre y Tearju se sonrojo

-"S-si yo también espero vernos de nuevo" dijo nerviosa

Alex empezó a alejarse lo suficiente y luego comenzó a saltar de edifico en edifico hasta que ya no podían verlo

Mikado observo cómo se alejaba y vio que Tearju seguía viendo estaba sonrojada y sonriendo lo cual solo le hizo pensar una cosa

-"Me pregunto si Alex-kun se convertirá en el nuevo papá de Yami-chan" dijo haciendo a Tearju sonrojarse furiosamente y echar humo de la cabeza

-"P-P-P-PORFAVOR NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS" dijo sonrojada y Mikado solo podía reír ante la reacción

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-"Una buena noche debo admitir" dijo Alex mientras se reia entre dientes

-"S-supongo" dijo Tearju avergonzada al recordar lo que paso aquella noche

-"Ahora solo falta que sobreviva a sus compañeros" dijo Alex quien se rio sabiendo lo que va a pasar de aquí en adelante

-"Esto apenas está comenzando" dijo con una amplia sonrisa

**FIN**

**QUE LES PARECIO QUE INFECTARA A RITO BUENO MALO, DEBERIA BORRAR EL CAPITULO Y REHACERLO DIGANMELO EN LOS REVIWS BUENO ESO ERA TODO NOS VEREMOS LA PROXIMA**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


	7. Comienzo del entrenamiento

**YOOOOOOLOOOOOO! OK No, que tal gente si lo se esta historia la actualice mas seguido pero eso es porque ya tenia los capítulos escritos desde hace rato es por eso que la subo mas rápidamente como sea vamo haya**

**No poseo nada y…**

**¡ACCION!**

Trouble 7: El comienzo del entrenamiento y el primer consumo

Las clases estaban comenzando normales salvo la excepción de que todos los estudiantes masculinos le reclamaban a Rito de cómo había conseguido ese físico en tan poco tiempo el no pudo responder sin decirles que él había sido infectado con un peligroso virus así que les dijo que solo se había matado haciendo ejercicio los chicos parecían creerle lo malo era que hoy les tocaba piscina y eso solo empeoraría las cosas

Un tiempo después

-'Esto no va terminar nada bien' pensó Rito en uno de los vestidores de la piscina

-'Solo espero poder evitar las preguntas' dicho esto salió del vestidor y todos los chicos solo sintieron una erupción de celos los cuales enviaron a Rito como cuchillas afiladas

-"RITOOOO…."dijo una voz que sonaba de ultratumba

Rito sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz después de todo era la de su mejor amigo

-"S-si que pasa Saruyama" dijo Rito a su amigo

-"¡POR FAVOR DIME TU SECRETO! ¡POR FAVOOOOR!" exigió el pobre muchacho

-"N-no es un secreto ya te dije que solo hice mucho ejercicio es todo" dijo nervioso

Rito por evitar más preguntas salió disparado a la piscina solo para acabar recibiendo la atención de todas las chicas que ahí se encontraban algunas no apartaron la vista ni un segundo otras empezaron sangrar por la nariz y las demás solo se sonrojaron furiosamente y todas las chicas que Rito conocía también a excepción de Momo que ya lo había visto pero igual no pudo evitar babear, Yami tampoco aunque de cierta forma no podía dejar de mirar, Mea sí se sonrojo aunque apenas era notable, Nana apenas se le entendía lo que decía ya que estaba como las demás y Haruna y Yui estaban a punto de desmayarse, Rito se metió a la piscina de una vez solo para recibir un dolor tan horrible que solo podía ser comparado con el que sintió cuando Alex lo infecto era como si el agua lo estuviera desasiendo por dentro y por fuera luego acabo dando un salto fuera

-'Eso…fue…desagradable' pensó cuando el dolor empezó a desaparecer y las chicas pudieron ver que estaba sufriendo así que fueron a ver qué paso

-"Estas bien Rito" pregunto Lala preocupada

-"El agua….siento como si me quemara de adentro hacia afuera" dijo aun con el dolor

-"Eso es normal después de todo el agua es conocido como el 'disolvente universal' y en tu estado actual obviamente sentirías un terrible dolor" dijo una voz familiar

Todos se volvieron a donde estaba la voz y vieron que era Alex el cual estaba parado encima de una de las vallas de la piscina

-"El agua es como un acido corrosivo para nosotros como tu apenas empiezas con esto es obvio que será un terrible dolor en mi caso he sido capaz de hacerme inmune a los efectos pero no te preocupes pronto tu también lo serás" dijo a todas

-"Que estás haciendo aquí" pregunto Rito curioso

-"No es obvio vine a ver si los cambios se realizaron con éxito y al parecer si lo hicieron felicidades, también quiero que sepas que después de clases quiero que vengas conmigo para empezar el entrenamiento está claro" dijo con firmeza

-"Claro pero qué clase de entrenamiento será" pregunto curioso

Alex sonrío

-"Uno especial" dijo con una amplia sonrisa y luego se fue saltando hacia el techo de la escuela dejando a todos atrás

-"No confío mucho en él" dijo Momo

-"Porque lo crees" pregunto Rito

-"Siento que él quiere convertirte en un monstruo como él" dijo haciendo que los ojos de Rito se ensanchen

-"Yo no creo eso, puede que Alex-san parezca un monstruo pero por dentro no creo que lo sea" dijo asombrando a todos

El día pasó rápido y las clases por fin terminaron y ahí estaban nana, Momo, Lala, Yami y Mea las demás tuvieron que ir a sus casas. Estaban en las afueras de la escuela esperando a que llegara pasaron 5 minutos y finalmente una figura apareció volando, las chicas sabían quién era pero lo que no esperaban era que la figura se disparo como un misil hacia el suelo y cuando aterrizo causo una gran onda de choque

-"Eso es a lo que yo llamo una gran estrada" dijo Alex con una sonrisa arrogante

Todos tenían una o 2 gotas de sudor en su cabeza por eso

Otra cosa que notaron era que le traía a un perro en sus brazos

-"Y ese perro, Alex para que lo trajiste" pregunto nana

-"Lo encontré de camino hacia acá y se me ocurrió una gran idea para empezar el entrenamiento" dijo Alex y luego se dirigió hacia Rito y puso al perro en sus manos

-"Consúmelo" dijo haciendo que todos se quedaran en shock

-"¿Qué?" pregunto Rito incrédulo

-"Con-su-me-lo" dijo de muevo entrecortado y con una sonrisa lo suficientemente amplia para mostrar una hilera de dientes afilados

-'¡Lo sabia Alex-san solo lo quiere convertir a Rito-san en un monstruo como él!' pensó Momo con rabia

-"COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, RITO-SAN NUN-" grito Momo enfada pero fue interrumpida

-"Esta bien" dijo Rito haciendo a todos quedar en un estado de shock aún peor

-"Como lo hago" pregunto y Alex tenía una muy amplia sonrisa

-"Primero debes de hacerle una herida y luego deja que tu cuerpo haga el resto es cuestión de instinto" dijo aún con una sonrisa de sociópata

Rito tenía los ojos vacios sus manos le temblaban mucho estaba a punto de dejar al perro en el piso hasta que escucho una voz en su cabeza

-'Hazlo' dijo

-'No' dijo Rito

-'¡Hazlo!' dijo de nuevo pero un poco mas fuerte

-'No' dijo Rito

-"¡Hazlo!' dijo con más fuerza

-'¡No!' grito Rito

-'¡HAZLO!' dijo mas fuerte

-'¡NO!' DIJO RITO

-"¡HAZLO!"' Con más fuerza

Rito había puesto sus manos en el cuello del perro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le rompió el cuello y enseguida una masa de zarcillos rojos y negros envolvieron al perro hasta que se desvaneció y rito empezó a sentirlo empezó a sentir como todas sus dolencias y fatigas desvanecieron en un instante incluso se sintió aun mas fuerte

-"Que tal se sintió" dijo Alex

Rito no dijo nada

Alex suspiro

-"Bueno supongo qu-"

-"Se sintió bien" dijo en voz baja

Alex lo vio y sintió un gran orgullo

-"Fue como si todo mi estrés y fatiga se hubieran ido al instante" dijo sin emoción

-"De eso se trata el consumo de reponer tu energía de aumentar tu fuerza de aumentar…tu poder" dijo emocionado

-"Ahora empecemos con lo físico"

-"Eh" dijo Rito antes de que un golpe volara hacia su cara mandándolo hacia unos arboles

-"¡Rito!" gritaron, las princesas fueron a ver como estaba

Mea y Yami se prepararon y se pusieron en frente de Alex

El no les hizo caso y se centro en el lugar donde aterrizo Rito

Rito se puso de pie y vio que Alex le hacía señas de ir hacia el

-"Muéstrame lo que tienes" dijo poniéndose en guardia

Rito no lo pensó 2 veces dio un gran salto para sorpresa de todas y se dirigió hacia a Alex con el puño en mano pero en lugar de darle a Alex le dio a una enorme roca la cual se hizo pedazos al contacto asombrando a las demás

-"En tu estado actual eres capaz de doblar una biga de hierro como un pedazo de plástico y poder romperlo como al cristal así que te recomiendo controlar tu fuerza con personas normales" dijo detrás de el Rito se dio la vuelta para recibir una poderosa patada que lo envío de nuevo a los arboles, Rito se levanto para recibir otra seña de burla de Alex de ir hacia el

Pasaron varias horas y rito no consiguió asestar ni un solo golpe

Alex suspiro

-"No te preocupes esto apenas es el principio pronto mejoraras de momento es hora de volver a casa se está haciendo tarde" dijo dándole la espalda

-"Realmente crees que estaré listo para ir a Manhattan" dijo para sorpresa de Alex

-"Por supuesto y si no lo pospondremos, tampoco es como si estuviera ansioso de volver tan rápido" dijo luego dio un salto y se fue

A pesar de todo, las chicas no estaban de acuerdo con todo esto en especial Momo la cual seguía pensando lo mismo

-"No se preocupen chicas yo nunca me convertiré en un monstruo es una promesa" dijo era como si pudiera leerles la mente

-"Querer ser mas fuerte no significa que me volveré loco no, con esto haré bien en este mundo y también para protegerlas de cualquiera que quiera hacerles daño" dijo para alivio de todas

-'Supongo que me preocupe por nada después de todo Rito-san sigue siendo Rito-san" pensó Momo

-"Rito puedes mostrarme que tan fuerte eres" pregunto Lala emocionada

-"No estoy seguro de que tan fuerte soy pero Alex-san dijo que debía de ser cuidadoso con ello" dijo Rito inseguro

Rito vio un muro de ladrillo y decido intentarlo. Apretó los nudillos y sin más dio el golpe a la pared cuando vio era una gran grieta y en el centro estaba la marca de sus nudillos

-"Increíble con esto realmente serias capas de impresionar a papa para que deje cazarnos" dijo Lala emocionada

-"No creo que sea suficiente para impresionarlo recuerda que tu padre es muy poderoso" dijo Rito nervioso

-"El que ahora tangas este poder tampoco significa que dejaras de ser mi objetivo Yuuki Rito" dijo Yami inexpresiva

-"A mí no me molesta, derecho puede que ahora Rito-sempai sea capaz de hacer muchas más cosas con esos tentáculos zarcillos" dijo Mea haciendo a algunas de las chicas sonrojar en especial Yami la cual le tiene fobia a los tentáculos, Momo parecía estar soñando por las posibilidades, Lala tan inocente como siempre no pareció entender muy bien a lo que Mea se refería y Nana tenía la intención de matar a Rito si llegara a hacer eso y Rito lucho por negar que nunca haría algo como eso y antes de que Yami y Nana intentaran matar a rito su teléfono sonó

-"Hola quien habla" pregunto Rito

-"Hola soy Alex y olvide decirte que te había dejado un regalo cuando te infecte es todo si quieres usarlo tendrás que concentrarte mucho para ello y tienes que buscar muy al fondo de tu sub consiente" dijo Alex

-"Y que es exactamente Alex-san" dijo rito y al escuchar el nombre de Alex las chicas empezaron a tener curiosidad

-"Al principio supuse que era mejor que experimentaras la sensación en Manhattan pero supuse que tenía que hacerte acostumbrar aquí antes de ir, para hacer el entrenamiento más interesante" dijo haciendo a todos tener más curiosidad

-"Que es entonces" dijo Rito curioso

-"Te deje una de mis bío-armas si quieres saber cual es tendrás que mantener distancia o herirás a alguien" dijo impactando a todas, ellas recordaban bien cuando él transformaba sus brazos en esas cosas y el solo hecho de que Rito tendría una de ellas les aterraba

-"Eso era todo nos vemos" dijo antes de colgar

Las chicas se aliviaron de que colgara pero cuando vieron a rito vieron que tenía los ojos cerrados y antes de que pudieran decir algo Yami y Mea las apartaron para su sorpresa

-"¡Que éstas haciendo Yami-san!" dijo Momo exaltada por la acción

-"Mira" dijo Yami señalando a Rito

Cuando lo vieron simplemente no podían creerlo Rito se estaba retorciendo en una masa de zarcillos rojos y negros luego levanto los brazos y los entero hacia atrás y luego los retrajo y lo que tenía ya no eran brazos era una masa de picos negra la cual terminaba en 4 largas y afiladas garras metálicas y si se fijan bien su iris había pasado de color marrón a un color rojo sangre por un breve momento

-"Rito…san" dijo Momo aterrada

-"Rito…" dijo Lala impactada

Sin previo aviso Rito había cortado un poste de luz como si fuera mantequilla y antes de que el poste callera Rito empezó a cortarlo aun más hasta que quedo hecho pedazos

-"¡Increíble!" dijo emocionado

-"Esto está comenzando a gustarme cada vez mas" dijo emocionado mirando sus nuevas garras

-"Oigan chic-" Rito no termino cuando vio la expresión en sus rostros estaban asustadas Yami y Mea solo estaban con una expresión seria y enseguida Rito volvió sus brazos a la normalidad

-"Lo siento mucho, supongo que me deje llevar un poco" dijo arrepentido

-"No vuelvas a hacer eso nos asustaste Rito-sempai" dijo Mea haciendo a Rito bajar la cabeza en arrepentimiento

-'Tal vez realmente me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo' pensó preocupado

-"Es mejor volver ya a casa probablemente mikan a de estar preocupada" dijo Rito

Se fueron camino a casa aunque rito quiso mantener distancia después de lo que hizo

Cundo llegaron Mikan les dio la bienvenida iba a preguntarle a Rito como le fue pero antes de decir algo; el paso de lado directo hacia las escaleras

Mikan miro con curiosidad de por qué había hecho eso, iba a preguntar le a las chicas pero vio que tenían una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros incluso Yami lo cual la sorprendió sabiendo como ella se relaciona con su hermano

Tiempo después las chicas le explicaron lo que sucedió a durante el entrenamiento, fue entonces que Mikan empezó a preocuparse por su hermano de verdad

Ya en la noche Mikan quería ir a ver como estaba Rito ya que nunca bajo a cenar, estaba frente a su cuarto, toco la puerta pero nunca contesto así que decidió entrar

Nada estaba mal pero lo que la dejo sorprendida fue ver a Rito en su cama mirando hacia el techo, ella no sabía que decir después de lo que le dijeron las chicas pero sus pensamientos se cortaron ya que Rito empezó a hablar

-Hola Mikan perdón por no ir a cenar, la verdad no tenía mucho apetito- dijo sin dejar de ver al techo

-No te preocupes te entiendo- dijo su hermana

Hubo un silencio incomodo Mikan no sabía sobre que hablar, intento pensar sobre que preguntarle pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por Rito

-Ne, Mikan crees que...me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo- dijo sin emoción en su voz

Esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida, pero la respuesta era muy fácil

-Por supuesto que no- dijo mientras se le acercaba y Rito se noto sorprendido por lo rápido que respondió haciéndole saber era en serio

-Tú crees- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y Mikan estaba justo enfrente de él

-Claro, no importa lo que hagas o digas o lo que pase tu siempre seguirás siendo mi hermano mayor- dijo con suavidad

Rito no sabía que decir así que hizo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza, él la abrazo, fue suave y la cabeza de Mikan estaba enterrada en su duro pecho y estaba un poco sonrojada

-Gracias, hermanita- dijo y ella le devolvió el abraso poniendo sus manos en su ancha espalda

-Dime Mikan ¿te gustaría que…durmiéramos juntos esta noche?- pegunto y ella se sorprendió por eso y a diferencia de la pregunta anterior esta fue difícil de responder, eso y que Rito nunca preguntaría algo así, pero aun así tampoco sabía cómo negarse

-S-Solo esta noche si- dijo mientras se escondía en su pecho para que no viera que estaba roja como un tomate

Rito sonrío con picardía

-Gracias Mikan- dijo y luego precedió a tomar a Mikan al estilo de novia y eso hizo que se ruborizara mas, luego la puso en la cama, después el entro también y se puso al lado de ella

-R-Rito yo podía entrar sola no era necesario que hicieras eso- dijo nervioso y un poco enojada

-Lo sé pero tenía ganas de hacerlo, eso y también quería molestarte un poco- dijo mientras se reía entre dientes

-Tonto- dijo Mikan mientras se volteaba pero después Rito la abrazo y Mikan se sonrojo por esta nueva acción

-"R-R-Rito q-que estés haciendo"- dijo nerviosa y totalmente ruborizada

-Lo siento pero es solo que hueles muy bien Mikan y yo sinceramente ya no podía aguantar más- dijo mientras olia detrás de su oreja y ella se sonrojo aun mas por esa accion, luego Rito empezó a lamer detrás de su oreja pero fue cuando el mordió la punta de esta en la que Mikan dejo salir un pequeño gemido

-¡Hya! Rito…por favor detente- dijo y para su sorpresa y un poco de decepción Rito lo hizo

Pero luego Rito se puso encima de ella mirándola fijamente y ella se puso más que nerviosa

-Eres muy linda Mikan- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y ella empezó temblar un poco pero lo que mas le hizo temblar fue cuando lo miro a los ojos su mirada era depredadora y se veía hambriento hasta que se dio cuenta lo que realmente queria

-E-E-Espera Rito n-nosotros somos hermanos- dijo sabiendo lo que él iba a hacer

-Eso es lo que lo hace emocionante- dijo con gracia y eso hizo que ella temblara aun mas

Rito estiro su brazo derecho y enseguida los zarcillos negros y rojos transformaron su brazo en una maza de picos negros que al final tenía 4 largas garras metálica, Mikan nunca había visto sus garras a pesar de la descripción que le habían dado las chicas pero lo que ella quería saber es que es lo que él iba a hacer con eso

Una de las garras descendió hacia el cuello de su camisa y Mikan se empezó a poner nerviosa y Rito sonrió un poco

-No te preocupes Mikan yo nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño- dijo mientras se reía entre dientes

La garra empezó a cortar la camisa y seguía bajando más y más

-Eh…Rito no,… espera- dijo mientras su pijama empezó a ser cortada revelando cierta parte de su pecho

-Tranquila Peke puede arreglar tu ropa si quieres- dijo y luego, la pijama había sido cortada por completo y Rito volvió su brazo a la normalidad

-Rito…- Mikan hablo llamando la atención del peli naranja

-Sí, Mikan- respondió mirándola a los ojos los cuales parecían estar llenos de lujuria

-Por favor…se gentil- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Rito solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego puso una mano sobre su mejilla y la otra la puso debajo de su camisa a punto de tocar uno de sus pechos

-Por supuesto, mi dulce Mikan- dijo mientras empezó a jugar con uno de sus pezones haciéndola hacer unos ligeros gemidos que solo ponían a Rito mas caliente este solo se lamio los labios con una larga y bípeda lengua que no dejaba de babear con hambre absoluta

Mientras en la planta baja

Mea y Yami se quedaron en casa junto a las princesas en caso de que Rito tuviera otro 'Ataque' como el anterior, estaban en la sala de estar viendo Magical Kyoko en la televisión tranquilamente hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar y Momo fue quien contesto lo que no esperaba fue quien era el que llamo

-¡HOLA CON QUIEN HABLO!- grito Alex del otro lado de la línea y parecía exaltado

-Alex-san que es lo que pasa por que gritas- dijo Momo con un poco de irritación mientras alejaba un poco el teléfono y se empezó a frotar la oreja

-Ah eres tu Momo bien escucha esto es algo extremadamente importante que olvide mencionar y me maldigo por ello- dijo de nuevo un poco más calmado

Ahora Momo estaba preocupada si Alex estaba así de exaltado es porque realmente se trata de algo importante

-De que se trata Alex-san- respondió Momo de forma seria

-Mira, durante estos 4 días a partir de ahora las hormonas de Rito estarán fuertemente alborotadas así que les aconsejo que mantenga distancia o no tentarlo o de lo contrario el "explotara" por asi decirlo y atacara a cualquier persona del sexo opuesto con tal que apagar su frustración- dijo con seriedad haciendo a Momo sorprenderse pero en vez de preocuparse empezó a fantasear con las futuras escenas si algo como eso pasara pero tuvo que dejarlo para otro momento y centrarse en el bienestar de Rito

-Una cosa más, la persona con la que mas podría reaccionar seria una con la que comparte el mismo código genético y la misma sangre ya que al compartir el mismo lazo hace que su cuerpo reaccione de manera brutal llegando a niveles en los que llegaría a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de satisfacer su necesidad- dijo de nuevo y esto sí hizo preocupar a Momo pero luego entro en shock al recordar algo importante

-¡Mikan-san esta en el cuarto de Rito-san justo ahora!- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes

-Entonces date prisa y sácala de ahí, aunque lo más seguro estén haciendo 'eso' o tal vez no, en todo caso tienes que ir rápido- dijo y luego colgó

Fue entonces cuando Nana se le acerco a preguntar quién era y porque había dicho todo eso

-Que sucede Momo- dijo su gemela

-Era Alex-san y dijo que durante estos 4 días las hormonas de Rito-san estarán fuertemente alborotadas y que hay que ser cuidadosas también dijo que él reaccionaria de manera violente con miembros con los que comparta el mismo código genético- dijo y todas quedaron en shock

-Que Rito-sempai se volverá loco si se mantiene cerca de una chica, eso no es algo normal para el- dijo Mea de forma un poco sarcástica

-Si intenta hacerme algo lo matare- dijo Yami fríamente

-Bueno lo único que hay que hacer es mantenernos alejas de él ¿no es asi?- dijo Nana despreocupada con los brazos tras la cabeza

-Pero cuando dices personas con las que comparte el mismo código genético, no se estará prefiriendo a miembros de la familia- dijo Lala pensativa

-Sí, y lo malo es que Mikan-san está con él en su cuarto justo ahora- dijo y todas se quedaron impactadas en especial Yami

-¡Porque esta Mikan con él!- grito Nana

-Eso no es importante tenemos que ir a sacarla de ahí antes de que intente algo- dijo y Yami fue la primera en ir

Cuan llegaron a la puerta, Yami la abrió usando sus puños de cabello

-"Eso no era necesario Yami-san"- dijo Momo con una gota de sudor al ver la puerta hecha pedazos

La escena que vieron fue impactante, Rito estaba encima de Mikan con una expresión llena de lujuria y hambre a punto de quitarle la camisa de la pijama la cual parece que fue cortada con dios sabe qué y su mano izquierda empezó a bajar hacia su zona sagrada pero antes de que pudieran decir algo un gran puño de cabello dorado golpeo a Rito mandándolo por la ventana haciendo que Mikan volviera en sí

-Mikan estas bien- dijo Yami con preocupación

-Yami-san eso no fue necesario- dijo de nuevo Momo con una gota cayendo por su cabeza viendo el enorme agujero por el que Rito salió disparado

-Claro que lo fue Momo que no viste lo que ese pervertido estaba a punto de hacerle a su propia hermana, es un completo peligro ahora- dijo Nana enfada

-Me pregunto si Rito estará bien- dijo Lala mientras veía el agujero por el que salió volando

Luego Mikan regreso a todos sus sentidos

-Si estoy bien, pero podrían decirme que le pasa a Rito, Momo-san no me digas que usaste otra rara planta para hacer que se comporte así verdad- dijo Mikan mirando fijamente a Momo con cierta cantidad de desprecio y esta se puso nerviosa mientras agitaba los brazos en negación

-Yo no tengo nada que ver, Alex-san llamo por teléfono diciendo que durante estos 4 días las hormonas de Rito-san están fuertemente alborotadas- dijo y Mikan pudo entender el por qué de su comportamiento y también se sonrojo un poco

-Ya veo aún así adonde fue a parar Rito- dijo y algunas estaban confundidas luego fueron hacia el agujero y vieron a que se refería Rito no cayó al suelo el golpe lo mando volando por los aires en ese momento las miradas se dirigieron hacia Yami

-Se lo merecía- fue lo único que dijo la asesina de cabello dorado

Todas salieron a buscarlo, paso un tiempo hasta que llegaron a un parque donde había un enorme cráter y en el fondo estaba Rito que parecía estar inconsciente fue entonces que Yami y Mea transformaron sus cabellos en grandes manos para sacar a Rito que estaba bastante pesado

-Recuerden mantener la distancia o de lo contrario empezara de nuevo- dijo Nana con seriedad y algo de temor

Cuando Mea y Yami lo dejaron en el piso vieron que estaba repleto de heridas y estaba sangrando bastante las chicas se asustaron al verlo en ese estado

-¡Rápido ahí que llevarlo a un hospital!- dijo Mikan con desesperación

-Espera, Mikan- dijo Yami con tranquilidad

-¡Como quieres que espere es mi hermano el que se está muriendo!- dijo y mientras se intento acercar vio que su cuerpo fue rodeado por esos zarcillos y luego todas sus heridas desaparecieron y el sangrado también

-En estos momentos Yuuki Rito es mucho más difícil de matar que antes- dijo Yami de nuevo con tranquilidad

-Increíble este es el factor de curación y regeneración, realmente es muy útil- dijo Lala sorprendía

-Hummmm…nmmm- se escucharon unos gemidos y las chicas vieron que se trataba de Rito pensando que se había despertado pero lo que vieron los dejos en shock

-Ummm, que rico malvavisco- dijo Rito con baba en la boca

El estaba dormido

Varias gotas de sudor cayeron por sus frentes debido a la rara escena

-Creo que será mejor llevarlo a la cama- dijo Mikan que se recupero del shock

Las chicas asintieron y lo llevaron a arrastras hasta su caso donde lo dejaron en su cama para que durmiera y todas se habían ido excepto Mikan que se le quedo mirando por un momento

-Porque tengo que tener un hermano tan problemático- dijo aun sonrojada por recordar lo que le hizo pasar pero aun asi no pudo molestarse en su lugar se le acerco y le dio un pequeño y rapido beso en la mejilla luego salió de su habitación con un ligero sonrojo en su cara pero no se dio cuenta que cierta peli rosada se quedo para ver también la escena

-'Mikan-san…cada vez está empezando a abrirse…gracias, Rito-san'- pensó mientras se escabullía hacia su cuarto para tener un poco de ese "trato" que tuvo Mikan hace rato

-'Realmente sabes como ponerme celosa…Rito-san'- pensó de manera juguetona mientras se preparaba para una "noche agitada"

**Mientras en el departamento Mercer**

Alex y Dana se las arreglaron para conseguir un departamento para que asi no tengan que quedarse todo el tiempo en casa de Mikado incluso si esta les decía que no le molestaba tampoco quisieron causarle problemas asi que estos decidieron conseguir un lugar propio para vivir y por suerte habían departamentos disponibles en un hotel no muy lejos de su casa

En estos momentos Alex había regresado de comprar unos suministros para la cena aun si el no necesita comer su hermana si y ella le dijo que quería comer como japonesa por lo tanto tuvo que consumir a un chef de un restaurante antes de comprar los materiales, decidió que hoy iba a hacer eso que llaman curry ya que parece ser un plato bastante delicioso

**Un rato mas tarde**

-Ya regrese- dijo el virus mientras entraba y dejaba las compras en la concina luego se fue a buscar a Dana para decirle lo que iba a cocinar haber si le gustaba pero cuando fue a buscarla a su habitación vio que estaba vacía y el se empezó a preocupar ligeramente desde que llego todo estaba demasiado en silencio lo que le hacía sentir un mal presentimiento, empezó a recorrer todo el lugar pero no encontró nada hasta que se empezó a preocupar de verdad

-¡Dana! ¡Dana donde estas!- empezó a llamarla para que respondiese pero seguía sin escucharla hablar pero justo cuando corrió por el pasillo lateral de la sala la puerta del baño se abrió para revelar a Dana con una toalla y el cabello aun mojado

-¡Que pasa Alex, que no me puedo tomar un baño tranquila!- dijo con fastidio pero cuando menos se dio cuenta el encapuchado no pudo frenar su carrera y al final termino por tropezar cayendo sobre ella haciendo que la toalla salga volando

SLAP! BOOM!

Cuando Alex empezó a abrir sus ojos se quedo completamente en shock, al ver completamente desnudo el delicado y ligeramente bronceado cuerpo de su hermana que si se dan cuenta había tenido un desarrollo abismal comparado con sus viejas memorias lo único de lo que no se percato era en donde tenia puesta su mano y que era lo que su rodilla estaba rosando

-I-Itetetete~…eh…¿are?- Dana pudo abrir sus ojos despues del golpe y lo primero que vio fue a Alex a quien le podía ver mas o menos la cara ya que estaba bastante cerca pero lo que llamo mas su atención fue cuando sintió algo en su pecho y también que algo estaba rosando contra su zona sensible

Cuando de verdad se dio cuenta de que era Alex el que estaba sobre ella su cara se sonrojo por completo mientras un buen par de venas se formaron en su frente, el virus trago saliva

Todos sabemos la gran boca sucia que Dana Mercer puede llegar a tener y créanme cuando les digo que ni siquiera el virus más poderoso creado por el hombre está a salvo de la ira de una mujer cuando está en sus días

Alex empezó a dar una ligera risa nerviosa mientras un frio horrible le recorría el cuerpo

-E-E-Este, s-solo iba a decirte que…hay curry para la cena- dijo mientras se empezaba a reir entre dientas cada vez mas nervioso pero a Dana no le hizo ninguna gracias

-Tu…¡MALDITO HERMANO PERVERTIDO!...TU…¡EROANIKI!-

-¡GYAA, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!-

Desde el dia de hoy Alex Mercer conocido como ZEUS el ser más poderoso infectado con el virus blacklight fue bautizado con un nuevo apodo y también se llevo un paliza que ni el todos los enemigos que ha enfrentado han podido darle y todo cortesía de su hermana menor y pequeño accidente durante toda esa noche los demás miembros del hotel no pudieron dormir escuchando las maldiciones y malas palabras y blasfemias que provenían de ese cuarto

**FIN**

**Que les pareció el momento de hermanos de ambos bueno malo, debería de hacer de alex un asesino en masa sin corazón con la shit de prototype 2? Meh háganmelo saber en los comentarios**

**Si te gusto dime en que debo de mejorar y regálame un reviw no te cuesta mas que escribir bueno que lo disfruten hasta el próximo**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


End file.
